seven
by corruptedwishes
Summary: It takes seven tries before Ross tells her.


She's sitting down there. It's the last episode of the season and they're filming the last bits. The confession. It isn't that hard really. He'll tell her how he feels and they'll hug. He is used to it to be honest. He likes her more than words can describe but it's easy to go with the flow and make it seem like he doesn't. This time is different. His words flow out and fill the room. "I love you Ally." Her eyes seem teary as she says her line and she runs up. As if asking for permission, she looks at him before she wraps her arms around him and kisses him. He welcomes the feeling of her lips on his and the way they seem to linger just a bit longer than they should. When they pull away, she smiles. It almost slips out then.

He thinks his eyes were playing tricks on him at first. The band is in New York for a concert and that was the last place he thinks she would be. She proves him wrong when she shows up backstage in a little red dress that hugs her body in all the right ways. She beams with enthusiasm as she goes up to hug him. His arms wrap around her and he is in a state of shock. She is actually here. She is going to see him perform. Their time together before the show is short and she steps out to sit with the crowd. When the show starts, everything feels good. He looks up into the audience and makes eye contact with her. She is smiling widely and her eyes are sparkling. It's hard to ignore the fact that he tries a little harder to impress when she's there. When the show ends, she's waiting for him. A series of compliments like "that's great" and "you were so good out there" leave her mouth as his eyes scan her. God, he missed her so much and seeing her makes his day.

"Uh Ross, is everything alright?"

"Y-yeah. I'm good. Great even."

Her smile continues to beam and the weight on his chest gets heavier. He wishes he could have told her.

It's summer and they're both filming. He's in Puerto Rico for the sequel of his movie and she's in Montreal for her new one. They talk a lot more than people think. His phone is constantly vibrating with her responses when she is on break. Even with the distance, they find opportunities to talk to each other. He wraps up for the day when he receives a call from her. His heart clenches when her face shows up on the screen. She already took off her makeup and her hair is wet from a shower most likely.

"Hey Ross!"

He's in his room and they talk for hours about everything: filming, family, co-stars, friends, and even the food they've had. He's hit with the sudden realization that he really misses her and maybe a lot more than he originally thought. She's rambling a little bit about how great everything is over in Canada and he isn't paying attention as closely as he should when she stops and says she misses him. He perks up at the fact that she seems to feel the same as he does when he says it back. She smiles and is about to say something when he interrupts her.

"Hey Laur?"

"Yeah?"

"I lo- uh like talking to you."

"I like talking to you too Ross."

He nearly said it then.

Months have passed since he was last in the studio. No one really thought they would get a fourth season but it happened and today is the first day. He hasn't seen them in so long and a nervous feeling creeps up on him. It disappears when he hears Raini shout his name. One by one, the crew comes over to greet him and they all exchange hugs. He didn't realize that he missed them all this much. Individual hugs are exchanged and she's the last one. Not much has changed but he feels like she looked extra pretty today. Their hug feels like the longest and he lets go before they attract attention. The four of them head off to his dressing room and they share stories of how the summer went. At one point, he stops and looks at them.

"Hey guys?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

All of their eyes soften and their mouths curl into a smile. Calum reaches over to grab them into a hug. He feels like he's at home. Although it wasn't directly said to her, it was close enough.

It was their day off. They've been filming a lot lately and they were rewarded with a free day. It wasn't that often that the four of them spent a whole day outside of the set together so they take advantage. He brings his camera due to his recent interest in photography and thought today would be a good day to use it. There are many moments he captures: their lunch date, Calum proposing, and the two of them in an elevator. One of his favorites is the picture of Laura. Her eyes are so wide and it's mesmerizing.

It was a good day, one of the best he's had in a while. He posted a tweet earlier, one saying, "You can never tell a loved one 'I love you' enough." He should learn to follow that one day. Maybe then he'll be able to tell her at least once.

It's their first live taping of the new year. He probably won't ever admit to it, but live tapings give him a thrill that concerts can't provide. It's a relatively standard day and the fans are piling in. Friends and family are allowed to come and he has his brother. Unfortunately, she brings _him_. He has been in his mentions for months and it hasn't really helped to see that guy's face every day. He stands off to the side for most of the night but it brings a sense of unease. When it is time to film, it all melts away. Interactions with the others were smooth and easy. Being with the rest made his troubles go away. Being with her made his mood improve. They share a couple moments that involve teasing and lingering touches. He missed it a lot. When the curtain call ended, he tries to tell her what he has wanted to say for over a year. Her name nearly escapes his lips until he sees her hugging that guy. He stills his actions and leaves them alone and talks to his family. At this rate, he probably wouldn't be able to say anything.

They're about half way through with filming the season. A few more months and they'll be done. He'll miss this more than people think. Today is a rehearsal day and it finishes quickly. Raini and Calum are getting ready to go and Laura is in her room. He finishes getting things together and walks over to her place. Rehearsals felt great and his confidence is skyrocketing. Hopefully today would be his day. His hand goes to knock against her door but he stops. What should he say? How would she react? What if this ruins things? What if she-

The opening of the door interrupts his thoughts.

"Oh hey Ross! What's up?"

His eyes widen and he stutters a hello. She invites him into her room and sits down. She asks if there is anything wrong and her eyes fill with concern when he isn't responding.

"Are you okay Ross? Nothing's wrong right? Are you sick? Did something happ-"

"I love you."

Her eyes widen and confusion fills her. He stammers and knows he has to get it out now.

"I've loved you for a while Laur. I really wanted you to know. And I've been scared and understand if you don't but I just hoped that..maybe you'd feel the same."

She remains silent and he panics. He is getting ready to leave when she speaks.

"God.. You took so long you idiot."

She runs up and kisses him, her lips soft and warm and against his own. His happiness soars and he holds her close, tightening his grip. They come apart and he speaks in whisper.

"I really love you."

"Took you long enough."

It only takes seven tries, but he finally gets it right.


End file.
